


Meetings

by nostalgicCatmeow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicCatmeow/pseuds/nostalgicCatmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the idea that Karkat held REALLY boring meetings on the meteor. This is set in year two on the meteor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is in second person in Kanaya's point of view.

You first notice during one of Karkat's meetings. She always sat with a notepad and wrote, the sound of a pen and the turning of pages the only sound other than Karkat's meaningless droning.

By the fifth meeting you have already stopped listening to Karkat, his rant is always the same anyway. Instead you watch her, watch as the pen glides over paper barely ever faltering, watch as she sticks her tongue out on concentration, watch as she stops writing to doodle in the margin, trying her best to appear like she's concentrating on her writing although it's obvious from the movements of the pen she isn't.

When Karkat realises no one is listening he starts to rant about that instead, Rose specifically. She continues to write, ignoring him completely, her face betraying no emotion aside from the slight amusement in the upward curl of her lips. He spends the entire meeting glaring at her, she is boldly unfased.

It takes a while for you to realise she knows you're watching her. Of course she does, it's not like you were being particulary subtle. You pointedly ignore she knows, continuing  to unabashedly stare. Once, she even catches your eye, you don't look away and she smiles, actually smiles. You smile back, albeit more nervously. Who says these meetings are a bad thing?

 


End file.
